Communist Party of Dorvik (Modern)
The Communist Party of Dorvik (Dorvische: Kommunistische Partei Dorvik) was one of the oldest political organizations in the People's Republic of Dorvik and was continually a driving force in Dorvish politics. The party was led by the General Secretary of the Communist Party of Dorvik and by the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Dorvik; which acted as the day-to-day operator of the party when party congresses were not in session. The Communist Party of Dorvik was one of the older, more popular Communist parties on Terra however it is not nearly as old as it's main party, the first Communist Party of Dorvik. The Communist Party of Dorvik is a "reformed" communist party, or what some have called "new communism". A gap exists between 3107 and 3108 when the KPD temporarily dissolved due to a severe political row with the Revolutionary People's Party. The Communist Party of Dorvik finally disbanded in November 3235 after a falling out between hardline Communist and Petrovist who sought to change leadership in the party. It eventually culminated in the Red Civil War which tore Dorvik apart and allowed the Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party) to gain power and form the Dorvish Reich. History A New Dawn (2958 through 3107) The Communist Party of Dorvik was founded in March 2958 by the first General-Secretary, 20 year old leftist Raymond Petrov and his close, personal friend and first Deputy General-Secretary, Adrik Ivanov. The Communist Party of Dorvik, or CPD too many within Dorvik immediately was heralded as a success and fought viciously for the rights of the people and they consistently were popular amongst smaller parts of the nation. In January 2959 it enjoyed massive success, taking the entire 75 seats within the national legislature. From there the CPD enjoyed varied success and loss within the national legislature, despite many problems within the country, the CPD has been the longest standing political party in Dorvik as of lately. The Communist Party of Dorvik is led by the General-Secretary of the party, who usually is the General-Secretary of the People’s Republic of Dorvik. The Deputy General-Secretary is always typically the Premier of the People’s Republic of Dorvik. In Dorvik, the Head of State is a more ceremonial role than it is a power role; the Head of Government (the cabinet) is the real powerhouse within the country, dictating its roles and regulations for the country and the national legislature. The CPD is responsible for what many call “new communism” which has the basis of social and political communism however is capitalistic in economics, many call it “new communism” or “far socialism” however it is merely a form of communism which has been placed rapidly in the face of the people in Dorvik. The Communist Party of Dorvik went unopposed for an extremely long time until the Conservative Party was founded in Dorvik and soon afterwards numerous parties were founded such as the Liberal Democratic Party and the Religious Democratic Platform; however throughout the entire process the Left-Social Revolutionaries were close allies of the CPD, however the CPD sees the LSR as far left but considers them valuable allies. In November 3107, after 149 years of service, the KPD finally dissolved due to internal problems and conflict with it's coalition partner, the Volkspartei. New Socialist Crusade (3108 through 3133) However, when Trajan Petrov handed off leadership to the Central Committee of the KPD, the First Secretary at the time was Lothar Faust, and idealistic new Socialist who sought for a long time to undermine the efforts of the Petrov family until his run in with Trajan and his views changed on the Petrov family. Lothar became a fanatic supporter of the Petrov's and their quest to bring Dorvik to power. Lothar succeeded Trajan as General Secretary of the KPD and appointed his longtime friend Odacer von Vinisk, a noble of the former ruling Royal family as his Deputy in order to obtain the nationalist and center's vote. The party under Lothar experienced a tumultuous success rate but also failed to perform in a few elections. However, Lothar was characterized as one of the top leaders of the party due to his vastly popularity ratings within the party and overall popularity as a national leader. It was shortly after this time that Odacer III of Dorvik officially became recognized as the rightful heir to the throne of Dorvik by decree of the International Monarchist League. Despite it's rightist and royalist routes, the monarchy in Dorvik is beloved by many. New Foundation (3189 through TBA) After nearly 56 years of being disbanded an ambitious, charismatic young man named Meinhard Grunewald decided that it was time to revive the Communist Party of Dorvik. He was able to attract the sons and grandsons of former members and namely Viktor Kovachev, grandson of the party famous Vasily Kovachev. Vasily was onne of the parties most gifted orators and was an economic planning developer for the party. The two were granted permission by the National Elections Council (Dorvik) to re-constitute the party. Grunewald was able to secure valuable alliances with the Sozialistiche Weltrepublik Partei (Socialist World Republic Party) and Sozialistische Einheitspartei Dorviks (Socialist Unity Party of Dorvik) quickly during his beginning years of holding the office of General Secretary. It's become more and more apparent that Dorvik has a left-leaning society therefore in 3190, 3193 and 3194 the CPD scored major electoral victories. 80th Congress of the Communist Party of Dorvik Held in April 3190 at the parties headquarters in Vinisk, the membership of the party elected Meinhard Grunewald to the position of General Secretary of the party and his co-re-founder Viktor Kovachev as Deputy General Secretary. Meinhard had another close ally and that was Hans Gehrig who was chosen to be the Chairman of the Central Committee. The party then voted on it's tenants and that was defined by Deputy General Secretary Kovachev who expressed the parties faith in Petrovism and Socialism. The party platform was surprisingly unchanged and expressed a new system of governance and prosperity. The party also elected First Secretaries for each Staat in Dorvik; Vladlen Konstantinov (Dorvan), Oskar Herrmann (Kordusia), Lyubomir Genadiev (Mothar), Kilian Pletcher (Largonia) and Zdravko Jung (Miktar). 81st Congress of the Communist Party of Dorvik Held in April 3193 at the parties headquarters in Vinisk, the membership of the party again elected Meinhard Grunewald to the position of General Secretary of the party and his co-re-founder Viktor Kovachev as Deputy General Secretary. Meinhard had another close ally and that was Hans Gehrig who was chosen to be the Chairman of the Central Committee. Much of this was unchanged from the 80th congress. The party then voted on it's tenants and that was defined by Deputy General Secretary Kovachev who expressed the parties faith in Petrovism and Socialism. The party platform was surprisingly unchanged and expressed a new system of governance and prosperity. The party also elected First Secretaries for each Staat in Dorvik; Vladlen Konstantinov (Dorvan), Oskar Herrmann (Kordusia), Lyubomir Genadiev (Mothar), Kilian Pletcher (Largonia) and Zdravko Jung (Miktar). 82nd, 83rd and 84th Congress of the Communist Party of Dorvik The 82nd, 83rd and 84th party congresses all were held when elections were called after numerous parties dissolved and problems occurred in Dorvik. All major party leaders were upheld and they kept all regional party leaders. 85th Congress of the Communist Party of Dorvik Held in April 3199 at the parties headquarters in Vinisk. General Secretary Meinhard Grunewald gave a speech at the opening of the Congress to discuss the path that Dorvik was headed and informed everyone in his party that he'd personally dispose of them if they were associated with the Ivailo Kiefer and his Revolutionary Red Army of Workers and Peasants, he focused mainly on the more hardliner in the party who had been associated with several illegal Marxist groups running through Dorvik. President and Deputy General Secretary Viktor Kovachev also gave a speech about the importance of keeping the nationality of Dorvik safe and protecting Dorvik from external and internal threats. Viktor Kovachevs speech was widely publicized and was even televised to the entire Dorvik nation, the first party congress to have that. The congress upheld the part leaders. Internal Strife and Disbanding Several of the more radical members of the Communist Party of Dorvik begun causing problems for the party and started an internal conflict which tore the party apart, Meinhard Grunewald told the people of Dorvik that they would temporarily disband and would reunite later on within the next few years. Grunewald promoted the Konservative Reichspartei (Conservative Imperial Party) and the Sozialistiche Weltrepublik Partei (Socialist World Republic Party). The party was eventually re-constituted under the same leadership and in 3125 a large swathe of membership left the party when it became known that several prominent party members including the President announced their intention at the party congress of declaring Petrovism a dead ideology and announcing the new adoption of Vanguard Communism. This included Heinrch Böhm who went onto to found the far-right Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party). Bloody Civil War Justus Moser a convinced Vanguard Communist rose to prominence within the party and eventually became General Secretary after serving as an advisor to Meinhard Grunewald for many years. Moser at his first party congress declared that "Petrovism is a dead ideology, a fake ideology that was promoted to cultivate a cult of personality around a man and a family who sought nothing but power!" This was immediately met with opposition and was exposed to the Dorvish populace who saw the Petrov family as staunch nationalist who had mostly acted in the best interest of the nation and protected them with social reform and prevent extremist politics in Dorvik. Moser was shot on killed on November 8th, 3235 after announcing the disbandment of the Communist Party of Dorvik and the resignation of the entire government. His death is believed to be the first of a series of brutal battles in what Falk Beyer, a well known political analyst and former member of the Kordusia State Assembly, has called the "Red Civil War" for it's split political beliefs in Communism. Ideology Although named the Communist Party of Dorvik, the KPD follows Petrovism, a new belief of their founder Raymond Petrov. First made prominent by Lothar Faust, General Secretary of the KPD during it's new socialist crusade movement. Petrovism is a form of center-left beliefs however it advocates some of the tenants of communism. Leadership (Overview) *''Main Article:'' List of Central Committees of the Communist Party of Dorvik The Communist Party of Dorvik is headed by the General Secretary of the Communist Party of Dorvik, whoever the General Secretary is, he is the unquestioned leader of the party until he is voted out of the position by the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Dorvik, who is headed by the Chairman/woman of the Central Committee. The Chairman/woman is widely considered by political outsiders as the third most powerful position within the party next to the Deputy General Secretary. The Central Committee of the Communist Party of Dorvik is a psuedo-shadow cabinet as the respective leaders in the Central Committee are typical the same ones who take over the cabinet positions when the party enters government. The General Secretary may be voted out by a unanimous selection of the Central Committee. Members of the Central Committee are selected by the party congresses that convene every election year a month before the election. The party congress is where the party elects it's leaders (Central Committee) every five years, decides it's platform for the year and elects the First Secretaries of the States in Dorvik. Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter See main article: Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter The Communist Party of Dorvik maintains a separate paramilitary organization, the Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter, which safeguards the party in times of extreme emergency, in January 3067 the former Red Guard of the CPD was transformed into the Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter, or Battlegroups of the workers. The Red Guard was disbanded after allegations of corruption had reached the ears of the Central Committee of the CPD. The Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter is organized much like a military organization, with one chosen official standing as Arbeitführer der KdA. Party Leaders *'General Secretary' - Raymond Petrov (Founder of the KPD) **'Deputy General Secretary' - Adrik Ivanov (Co-Founder of the KPD) *'General Secretary' - Hadrian Petrov **'Deputy General Secretary' - Markus von Koing *'General Secretary' - Trajan Petrov **'Deputy General Secretary' - Wolf von Leibitz *'General Secretary' - Silas Petrov **'Deputy General Secretary' - Ulrich von Gorahm *'General Secretary' - Lothar Faust (April 3108 through June 3133) **'Deputy General Secretary' - Odacer von Vinisk (April 3108 through June 3133) *'General Secretary' - Meinhard Grunewald **'Deputy General Secretary' - Viktor Kovachev Sources *http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=14105 Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:Communist Party of Dorvik